The purpose of the current proposal is to investigate the effects of alcohol on the host cellular and humoral immune responses. Studies focus on the properties and control of both T and B lymphocyte function. Thus the role of immunoregulatory cells on antigen and lectin stimulated T-lymphocyte proliferation and B-lymphocyte immunoglobulin synthesis are being explored. Recently, serum factors found primarily in patients with acute alcoholic hepatitis but also detectable in chronic liver injury due to alcohol abuse have been identified which influence effector lymphocyte function and studies are in progress to characterize the properties of these serum inhibitors. Additional investigations have revealed the presence of circulating cryoprotein complexes by the sensitive Raji cell radioimmunoassay. Our goals are to determine the size, antigen content, and antibody specificity of the immune complexes. Acute and chronic liver injury is associated with a number of alterations in the host's immune response.